


Dreams

by Megumis_gf_asf



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Miya Osamu, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Smut, Yaoi, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megumis_gf_asf/pseuds/Megumis_gf_asf
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Dreams

_Dreams._

We hardly know anything about them.

Where do they come from?

And what exactly are they?

Some people say that it's our subconsciousness. Others say that they're memories from out past lifes.

As for my opinion?

Well, if you ask me, I'd say that a dream is every moment I spend with him.

For me, a dream is that one fleeting moment when his olive eyes bore into mine and make the rest of the world go silent.

Rin is an... extraordinary man.

He seems cold to the rest of the world, quiet, almost mysterious.

And I guess that's what attracted me to him. Or maybe it was his eyes, those fox-like olive eyes that pierced through mine and made me feel as if he could see even the deepest part of my mind. Perhaps it was his calm voice, that smooth voice that reminded me of the feeling when you take that first bite of dark chocolate and feel the taste in your mouth.

They were all those small things about him that made my heart stutter and my face to turn red every time he looked at me and smiled.

"You're spacing off again" Suna's amused tone made Osamu look up at him.

"Sorry" he blushed lightly as he looked away from his eyes. Suna hummed and hugged him from behind, his vanilla scented shampoo making Osamu feel at ease. He slowly moved his hand on top of Osamu's, running the pad of his thumb over their wedding ring.

"I love you 'Samu" he said softly and nuzzled his nose on the nape of Osamu's neck. He shuddered softly at the cold skin but quickly got used to it.

"I love you too, Rin" Osamu whispered softly and turned around, wrapping his hands around Suna's neck and looking at him. Suna smiled at his husband's gesture and leaned in slowly, kissing Osamu softly as his hand went to his waist. Osamu kissed back softly, the fatigue of the day slowly making him fall asleep.

"Sleep 'Samu" Suna whispered softly as the man was already asleep in his arms and slowly fell asleep too.

~~~

Suna woke up to an empty bed and the smell of pancakes filling his nose.

“Goddammit I love you Osamu” he laughed as he got up and walked to the bathroom first. He knew that Osamu hated morning breathe. He walked in the kitchen after a few minutes to see Osamu in only a t-shirt (which was Suna’s btw) putting the last pancake on the stack. He turned around, going to take the chocolate syrup when he yelped in surprise as he saw his husband leaning on the wall and smirking at him.

"Damn you Rin! Don't scare me like that!" he gasped as he clutched his chest with his right hand and the counter's edge with the left.

"Sorry, sorry" Suna laughed as he walked to Osamu and hugged him.

"Hmm, you smell nice babe" Suna whispered in Osamu's ear as he slowly kissed down Osamu's neck. Osamu just gasped and grabbed Suna's shoulders for support, his head falling back and eyes closing. Suna smilled at the reaction and bit softly on Osamu's sweet spot, a spot way too abused and very well known to Suna at this point.

"R-Rin wait. The, ah, the pancakes" Osamu gasped softly as he looked at Suna with half-lidded eyes.

"The pancakes can wait, I can't" Suna whispered in Osamu's ear and picked him up, sitting him on the counter and lifting the t-shirt off of his body.

"W-Wait, are we actually going to do it... here?" Osamu pointed at the counter and Suna smirked.

"Yeah, right here, right now" he answered, his lips a mere inch away from Osamu's and pulled back, grinning like the sly fox he was. Osamu whined at that but his whine was cut off short as Suna grabbed his dick and gave it a sharp stroke.

"Fuck Rin!" Osamu moan and arched his back towards Suna's body. Suna just smirked once again and started a steady rhythm, stroking Osamu's dick agonizingly slow.

"Rin- p-please I need m-more" Osamu whimpered as he was on the verge of cumming.

"Fine fine I'll give you what you want. Only because you asked so nicely" Suna stroaked Osamu's cheek and kissed him softly, slowly slipping a single finger inside. Osamu gasped and pulled back his eyes watering as he looked at Suna. Suna just smiled softly at him, silently comforting him before slowly slipping a second finger then a third..

By the third finger Osamu was a moaning mess, pleasure evident in his eyes. 

"Rin, j-just fuck me already" he whined, back arching as his orgasm approached quickly. Suna sensed that and stopped, grabbing Osamu by the hips and aligning his dick with Osamu's hole.

"Hold on tight babe, it's gonna be a wild ride" he smirked at Osamu and before the boy could say anything, Suna seethed his hole member inside of him, Osamu letting out a scream filled with pleasure, brows furrowed and eyes wide open. 

"Fuck yeah, Samu scream out my name" Suna managed to grunt out as he started thrusting inside of him harder. 

"Fuck, aaaah, _Rin, Rin,_ oh God so good, _Rin_ " Osamu kept moaning out his name, like a chant that he couldn't get out of his head. 

Because in reality, that was exactly what Suna was. Ever since their high school years, Osamu couldn't get the olive-eyed boy out of his mind. His name, face, appearance, personality, voice. Suna had always been stuck in his head. 

"SAMU!" Suna's yell made Osamu snap back to reality to realise that Suna had stopped thrusting inside of him and was looking at him with a concerned gaze.

"What happened? You suddenly stopped responding and I was scared that you passed out" Suna let out a huff of relief to see his husband back to reality. 

"Sorry, I was thinking about us when we started dating" Osamu shook his head and laughed slightly at the thought. 

"God don't ever do that to me again okay?" Suna asked softly and stroked Osamu's cheek, planting a small kiss on Osamu's forehead and slowly repeating his movements. 

By now Osamu was on the verge of cumming and it didn't take long for him to tip over the edge, his head falling back and screaming Suna's name one last time as he came hard, his orgasm triggering Suna's as well as he came inside Osamu. 

They slowly calmed down and Suna laughed softly before pulling out. 

"Don't ever do that to me again okay? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you" 

"Don't worry Rin, you're not going to lose me. Now pancakes!" Osamu clapped his hands and reached for the pancakes who had slightly cooled of. 

"I love you so much" Suna smiled. 

"Is that for me or the pancake?" Osamu snickered as he held the pancake in the fork. 

"For the both of you dumbass. Now feed me" Suna smirked and opened his mouth wide open. Osamu shook his head, laughing at his husband's childishness as he fed him. 

_Rin may be my dream. But I guess, sometimes dreams do become a reality._


End file.
